Most travelers are at some point met with significant delays. Airport delays provide an excellent example of such, with travelers seeing delays anywhere from several hours to sometimes days. During such delays, seating is typically quickly consumed and travelers are not only inconvenienced by uncomfortable seating but also by having to find a place in the floor, for example, often in great numbers. A major problem therefore becomes comfort in an extended wait, combined with the need for portability of any transported items. The present device provides a unique solution to these problems.